


(Rick Ford x Reader) Accidentally in Love

by 19_smiles



Category: Spy (2015), Spy - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, POV Female Character, Reader Insert, Romantic Comedy, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_smiles/pseuds/19_smiles
Summary: -Originally posted on WATTPAD-Warnings: graphic-violence & cursingAgent Rick Ford and CIA Analyst (Y/n) make the perfect team. Out of the blue, during their 4th mission together, Ford takes an interest in (Y/n) and decides to see his partner face to face after the mission is complete. Things go well, but (Y/n) would rather keep things professional and not let his sudden kindness towards her change how she thinks of him.He's a spy, Someone way out of her league.She's a desk jockey, only giving support through an earpiece.There's just no way he could like her, right?Of course, there's no way she would fall for him either. Anyone could see how the Spy had a plethora of accidents on missions. With (Y/n) it was a different story. They balanced each other out making things accident-free whenever Ford was in the field.Both partners-no matter how hard they tried to ignore such feelings they found themselves "Accidentally in Love!" Would it ever go away? What happens if a certain spy gets in the way of their feelings? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. Love can't get in the way of the mission anyways.Turtle necks & turtle necks!





	1. Chapter 1 “Number One”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven’t written anything in a long while. I’m such a terrible person for leaving people hanging on my other fanfic. I’ll have to get to it ASAP. I was doing training for a few months, but now that I have my job I should make time to work on writing.

"Agent Ford you have to make it to the third floor of this building. That's where your target is."  
"You're shittin' me. That's the worst place to be. You've me go into this 20 floor shit hole with no elevator and now I have to go all the way back to the bottom?!"  
Ford tossed his clipboard across the room he was in landing it next a hospital bed. His accent always showing his emotions perfectly—in his quick short-tempered rants that tended to be witty or stupid(funny).  
"I'm sorry! I just barely got the targets signal and it came from the third floor." I say feeling a little down for letting him climb the flights of stairs to the top floor.  
Ford scoffs. "Those damn apples are makin' me ache!" He makes his way to the exit where the stairs were.  
"You know, I didn't tell you to go all the way to the top floor, Ford. The power just has to stay off for now and elevator has to be down with it." If I was in the same room as him I would have slapped him silly for being so stupid. Speaking through his ear while he is thousands of miles away is always a major pain. He rarely listens to my advice and always thinks he knows everything. There were times he could've messed up the mission entirely if it wasn't for me stepping in someway somehow. It was either having an agent that was near Ford to assist him without Ford knowing or me somehow making him listen to me and my guidance.

"Next time just try to lay low when I'm getting intel."  
Ford ignored and made his way down the stairs. With every step I heard him muttering nonsense.  
Seeing the world through his eyes honestly made me feel a little better about working for the CIA, no matter the nonsense I went through. There was a time when it sucked sitting behind a desk only doing paperwork for days on end. Actually contributing to saving the world somehow made me look forward to coming into work even though the desk was still a part of it.

Being Ford's partner also made things exciting. The last CIA analyst to support Ford didn't do so well because she let him run rampant. So the deputy director, Crocker decided on giving me the position. Being in the basement isn't so bad because there are a lot of good people and well, that's about it. The bats make it a dreaded place to be. If only they spent money on the welfare of the workers here instead of high tech gadgets for the spies to use. 

"Lambkins, why did you join the CIA?" Ford asked suddenly. Did he just call me that? He never asks about me?  
"Lambkins? Er- if you didn't know my name is (L/n). (F/n) (l/n)." I say a little flustered.  
"I didn't ask your name. I know that already. Who do you think I am? A fuckin' twat?" He says with a heavy sigh as he takes his time going down the stairs. "We've been working together for about 4 months now. I might as well get to know the angel speaking through my earpiece." 

Whoa! That's the first time he actually said something sort of nice. 

"Why do you say that now? Of all times." I say brushing away the feeling of bashfulness.  
"Let's just say the other lady wasn't much of a help." He says. "Besides you have a nice voice and you actually help me out with these bloody damn missions."  
He noticed? I feel the blood rush up to my face. He was a phenomenal fighter and spy for sure, but him actually complimenting a partner is a super rare occurrence. He never even did that to Agent Fine or Agent Walker.

"Well you're the one doing all the work, Ford." I smile. "Ford? Can I ask you a question?"  
"Shoot." He says, jumping down one flight of stairs.  
"What made you want to become a CIA agent and work for the U.S?" I ask him this only after mustering up the courage to.  
"You've got my files. I'm sure you read up all on me." I could tell he was smirking in the way he was saying his smooth words. "I'd much rather talk about you than me, darling."

I stare into the screen seeing the world through Ford's eyes. "Well, I guess I joined after I finished my time in the military. I only did a few years so I figured I should stay in a government job and be a part of the CIA." 

"Really? So young princess was a soldier?" He said slightly surprised. "I would've never guessed that. I have to see you in person."

I blush slightly. "Yeah. The Army. It wasn't so bad. The CIA isn't too bad either." I chuckle. He chuckles along too.

He wants to see me in person!? Why the change of heart!? I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. 

Different enemy targets start to appear on my screen. They were all headed towards Ford's direction. He was nearing the third floor now. Ford's disguise seemed to work efficiently when he first entered this hospital. Appearing just like any other doctor. Now it's dark so I hoped he would be able to fight with this outfit on.

"Ford, you have to take this exit to the third floor. As soon as you open the door, prepare to engage the enemy." I say double checking to see just how many men he had to go against.  
"This damned floor." He scoffed. Taking off his white doctor coat letting it drop to the floor. He paused for a moment taking a deep breath before opening the door. The place was dark but dim enough to see if one focused hard enough.

"Two on the right. Two on the left. All armed with handguns" I say doing my best to identify them to Ford. Take the two on the right, they are at the low ready. You'll give em a surprise for sure." 

"You got it, darlin'" He kicked the door open and rushed to the right where the two men were. They immediately raise their weapons but they weren't fast enough to fire at Ford. He knocks the handgun out of the first man's grasp and lets it fall to the ground. He grabs the mans collar and kicks him in the gut following with a head-butt. I flinch at the impact. The screen shows the mans surprised face just before he loses consciousness.

Ford swiftly throws the man at the second guy. The second guy screams as the man lands on him successfully knocking him to the ground. 

The two on the left were about to shoot at Ford, before they do the words pop out of my mouth without thinking. "Duck!"  
"Whoa-" He says as he does so.  
They shoot their weapons into the air not realizing the spy had moved to the other side of the hallway. "Don't forget about your own weapon, doc" I say, remembering he had a scalpel in his trousers. 

"'Course" he smiles. Ford pulls it from his trouser thigh pocket and heaves the scalpel at the man nearest to him. It hits him in the neck and blood gushes out. The man grunts loudly before falling to the ground. The last man standing had ran out of bullets as he foolishly shot at the thin air. 

"You fuckin' twat!" Ford yells before grabbing him and hitting the man's head against the wall. "This damn third floor bullshit!!!" He said punching him in the face three times. Each time harder than the first.

Suddenly the man who got knocked down the first time had rushed over to Ford aiming his weapon at Ford's head.

"To the rear!" I say, praying Ford would not get shot.  
"Hmph!" Ford literally does a backflip while mid air and kicks the man across the face. I nearly forgot he had those special pair of crocs that Patrick made specifically for soft landings when jumping from extreme heights. The only difference is Ford actually used his own strength to jump. Surprisingly, the man gets knocked out.

My heart is pounding. Adrenaline was running through my veins and I wasn't even doing anything. Just seeing all the action made my heart beat faster.

"Whoa." I sighed holding my chest. "Great job!"

Ford smirks. "Fuckin' number one aren't I?"

"Always."

Thanks for reading! More to follow soon!!


	2. Was It Something I Said?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Ford and (Y/n) continue the mission and successfully find their target. Dead or Alive was totally up to the hands of luck for the assassin. Despite all this— luck didn’t matter between the two Agents as an unexpected nuisance messes up the chance for a would-be date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! The long awaited chapter 2!!! I’m so so very sorry I took forever to update! Please forgive me. Enjoy chapter 2 of Accidentally in Love!

Now where is the target, Love?” Ford said walking passed a few rooms cautiously, hoping the escaped assassin was in one. The assassin was in a Bulgarian Prison—a place the CIA had originally put the man. The main mission was finding this assassin that worked for the Bulgarian mafia—and extract him. The CIA had seen fit for him to be captured before he could make his move on his next target in this very hospital In Europe. We were fortunate to make it this far.

Ford had left his handgun in his white doctors coat, so I had to make sure he retrieved that before continuing the mission. His crocs were awfully squeaky in this hallway too adding onto more of his obliviousness.

“Okay he’s in the opposite direction your headed toward.” I say. “He’s in room 340. But watch out. There are civilians hiding toward that way. He’s still trying to find his own target.” I scan the monitor again. “Try to make it fast...we’ve only got minutes before they are able to get the power back on.”

“Hmm. This will be a piece of cake. Count on it.” He says, turning around with a squeak of his crocs. “These bloody things.” He mutters as he tries to rush to the room.

As he nears he slows down and carefully takes each step softly as possible. He stays silent as he holds his handgun at his side—peering into a large window that had a view of the dark lab.

“He’s there.” I say. “He’s hiding—He knows you are here.”

Ford takes another step and I know he plans on busting through the door to extract the assassin as fast as possible without having to pull the trigger.

The screen on my computer showed just where the assassin was aiming at. His aim directly at the door Ford was going to go through.

I hesitated for a second before realizing I had to let him know. “Ford!”

Too late!!! Ford had opened up the door and rushed in with his weapon raised.

Bam!More gunshots followed one after the other. P-taff-p-taff!!!

Ford had only shot once he heard the ricochet of the bullet right passed his ear. He rolled quickly to a counter to gain cover from the shots. So much for not pulling the trigger.

“I’m out of bullets!” Came the voice of the assassin. His accent very thick one would have to focus on his words carefully just to understand him.

“Bloody fool—does he know how to shoot?” Ford muttered as he revealed himself to the assassin and aimed his weapon at the man.

“You got him!” I say, happy with the pure luck that Ford was in.

“Goddamn-right, darling.” He said, pulling the trigger.

-Bam-

It hit the ground...several feet away from the assassin. Ford frowned looking at the spot that engraved the bullets presence. A complete miss. I didn’t say anything, hoping he’d at least try again and actually hit the man without a fatality killing him. It wasn’t necessary that are target had to survive this ordeal, but it was ideal to have him alive for interrogation.

-Bam-

The assassin shrieked this time , as he jumped behind a wooden table top that got tipped over during this short bout. Ford had missed again!

“Bugger-me!” The agent voice turned slightly gruff because ofhis pure disappointment in missing again.

“F-Ford...more to the left.” I say slightly stuttering, but managing to pinpoint the assassin for him. This has happened a only a few times, but most of the time Ford could handle himself when it came to engaging enemies—especially when I was present. Lord knows, I didn’t want to call in another agent for backup. He aimed slightly more to the left. Obviously listening to my words, I could only imagine what he was thinking.

-Bam-

This time the bullet hit the wooden table top successfully going through the wood. On the other side of it came a thud, as if the man had flopped on the ground.

As far as I could tell, Ford had extracted the man with a headshot. Through the monitor—Ford’s eyes—I could see every little thing in the room, even through the darkness.

“Target neutralized, Agent Ford.” I say quite happily. Though, I know on my end I might have to explain to head agent Crocker, why Ford managed to only kill his targets and not capture them alive. She believed it was the desk jockey’s job to advise the Spy to make smart and rational decisions on a mission.

“Oof...” he sighed, as he made his way over to the assassin. “He’s a goner, lambkins.” He cleared his throat and made sure to get a clear view of the assassin for me to see on my end.

“That’s him...good job Ford.” I smile, wishing I could give him a hug. My heart was still beating fast... I didn’t know if it was from the adrenaline wearing off or from staring at a dead man. Something I still had to get used to.

“No...Good job to you darling...couldn’t have done this without you.” Ford says, making sure to turn away from the assassin, almost as if he sensed the discomfort from over a thousand miles away.

“Didn’t I tell you—you’re the angel in my ear...can’t let you see too much of the dirty work, darling.” He continued as he walked out of the lab.

“Oh—uh...well you don’t need to..” I began to say, but I was too baffled.

“Fuck me...I’ll be damned if I’d forgotten—you were a soldier! I’m sure you were used to that sort of thing. I’m truly sorry about that. Well maybe one of these days we might actually see each other in the field.” Ford says with a smirk. “I have no doubt...you’d make a great spy.”

I feel my face burn up as I realize what he just said. Me? A Spy? No way... helping Ford was good enough...

“Agent Ford! The basement isn't so bad... and besides I don’t mind being your partner this way.” I say with surprising confidence. I suddenly felt a weight on my lap, but I don’t pay it any mind. I was staring intently into the monitor. Watching Ford prepare to leave the building.

“Promise me this then darling... as a reward for how well we did on this mission together. Why don’t you let me take you out for a fancy dinner while we wear the fanciest clothes ?” He says, with added richness in his lovely voice. He sounded friendlier than usual. No curse words upon his tongue.

My heart nearly jumped out from my chest. One of the best, butmost oblivious spies in the CIA was asking me on a date!?

“F-Ford...” I mumble completely distracted, looking down at my lap as the weight was moving all around. My eyes nearly poppedout of my skull. Who knew it’d be my eyes popping out of my body instead of my heart. Not literally...

“What princes—”

“Aaaaghhh!!!”

I quickly got up from my chair and saw the the most tiniest mouse in existence leap from the momentum and land on the ground to scamper off to another comfy place.

A mouse!!

Everyone in the basement was staring at me and Nancy and Susan who sit quite close to me looked utterly confused as to why I let out a horrifying scream.

“Uhh—mouse.” I say embarrassed.

“Yeah—sorry about that (Y/n), forgot to tell you last weekend that the basement is full of mice because someone left the door open.” Nancy said as she also had a tiny mouse on her shoulder.

“Oh darn... that’s just...” Susan muttered looking sympathetically at Nancy and me. “(Y/n), are you still on a call?” She asked, bringing me back to Ford’s proposal on a date with him.

“Oh no—I am!”

I put the headset back on and look at the monitor. I see he was still in the hospital and the lights were now on.

“(Y/n)!!!? Are you OK!? Speak to me!” Ford was nearly yelling, he sounded so scared.

“I’m fine, Ford! Something just happened in the office nothing serious, b-but I’ll let Head Agent Crocker know of your status. Please check in later.” I say about to end the call.

“Shit—was it something I said?” Ford asked and I could tell he didn’t want this call to end.

“No, it wasn’t.” I say unsure. I wanted to tell him I would love to but I couldn’t. There’s just no way I could go on a date with him—he’s honestly too good and basically my boss to an extent. “Don’t forget to check in once you reach the rendezvous point with our other Spy on duty. Bye, Ford.”

I end the call...knowing damn well I left both of us speechless.

-end of chapter 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Spy(2015) movie. All characters belong to the creators of Spy. Reader belongs to reader.


End file.
